How to save a life
by LaurenMac
Summary: Who was Ratchet's first death? How does he deal with the guilt? How does he try to save the lives that are put in his medical bay?
1. Cliffjumper

**How to save a life.**

**Summary: Ratchet has been a medic for a long time since he could remember. He has gone through a lot of deaths both of friends and family. This is his story on how he deals with each death.**

**A/N: I think this was a great idea and I got encouragement from one of my friends THANKS KRISTA! :) This story is going to be one shots with each death different.**

* * *

><p>Today was a slow day for me since no bot was injured. I started to think about my first death I had directly caused when I was a new medic with the Cybertronian Medic Corps. This was before the war...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffjumper..<strong>_

I just graduated from the Iacon Medical Academy among the top 10 of my class. With being in the top ten of my class I got a lot offers to work for prestigious hospitals. I turned them all down and I accepted a lower caste hospital's approach. My classmates thought I was insane since I wanted to work with the lower caste. I wanted to legitmatly help bots that cant get the best care on Cybertron. After my graduation I moved to the lowest levels of Koan to take care of the Koanians there.

I moved into my semi decent apartment that I picked up from my creators before they had moved to Iacon they still kept the apartment. Most bots never guessed that I was from Koan but thats because I never showed it. Looking around my sensors picked up a dank smell but that was understandable because it hadn't been lived in for vorns. Putting my stuff in my bedroom I walked out into the hallway to get situated at work before my first day at work tomorrow.

After walking in the hallway I locked my door then walked out of the building to find the hospital well it was a clinic. Walking around I stopped walking when I found the clinic that looked like it was falling apart outside and maybe it was inside. "Oh Slag." I muttered while avoiding the bodies laying in front of the door that looked expired.

Pushing in the door to get into the clinic was noisy and the secretary looked up with a bewildered expression. She went back to what she was doing I walked up to her. "Excuse me I'm Ratchet I'm supposed to start tomorrow but I would like to speak the director here" She let out a giggle and she had something with optics. "The director is dead you're the only living doctor in this are" She replied and giggled at some hidden jokie. I took it as a go ahead then walked behind the double doors that looked ominous.

'Try to make this place brighter' I noted and I was stopped by a nurse who looked over worked. "Sir you cannot be in here" She tried to usher me out but I silenced her with replying "I'm the new director and the only doctor here apparently. What do you need?" She looked relieved.

I followed the nurse to the only room in the building to treat a shooting victim. I walked in and I noticed the equipment was old models. "Our budget is tiny we haven't updated in vorns. Me and the Secretary are the only workers here." She muttered to me and left me with the patient.

Looking at the patient I saw multiple gun shots from the shooting the poor mech looked to be in pain. "Don't touch me" The patient muttered to me hoarsley. His red paint was scarred by years of living in the lower levels of Koan.

I put my servo on his forehead to get scans on whats going on besides the fact he is bleeding to offlining. "You're dying Mech" and the mech just let out a hoarse laugh. "Yeah I know that doc." He retorted sarcastically and I smiled a little bit. "what is your designation?" I asked him and he replied with "Cliffjumper yours doc?" I answered with a soft "Ratchet".

His optics flickered off and one then he asked me a favor "Get that Megatronus. He caused this." I looked at him questioningly but his frame started to turn grey.

Turning away from the dead body I went out to see the Nurse to tell her to remove the body. I sat down with a sigh and rubbed my faceplates knowing that I couldn't save him in time but I have a feeling that my life was about to get more complicated with this Megatronus.

* * *

><p>Yes or no? Review and tell me! :)<p> 


	2. Mudflap and Skids

**How to save a life.**

**Summary: Ratchet has been a medic for a long time since he could remember. He has gone through a lot of deaths both of friends and family. This is his story on how he deals with each death.**

**A/N: I hate the gangster twins so they will die... : ) Sorry I had to use Taylor Swift in this death. I tried to write with their ghetto accents then I realized they were on cybertron and the twins might have not had their annoying accents so I got rid of their accents. Anywho review and tell me how I should improve whether its on ratchet or my writing style I would like toknow. I would like to thank my two friends who helped me with my grammar and how to not so much I's in my story. Thanks P3 LadyChaos and ShiningGalaxy. They helped me alot and I would like to thank them 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times :D**

* * *

><p>Today was a slow day for me since no bot was injured. I started to think the second and third deaths, I had directly caused when I was a new medic with the Cybertronian Medic Corps. This was before the war...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mudflap and Skids.<strong>

The riots in Koan boomed in violence in a short period of time. The clinics had begun to fill up quickly with wounded Enforcers.

Walking down the streets of Kaon gave me the oppurtunity to digest how corrupt the government truly was. Everyone has been manipulated into thinking that the Kaon government was not corrupted, but the magnitude of how false these lies were spoon fed to not only myself, but others, was mind-blowing.

Arriving at the clinic, the nurse gave me folders that had the patient's information in them, along with stating what room the patients were in. Due to the success of the clinic, I was able to expand it to a five room clinic. As of late, the clinic rooms had been expanded in order to manage time in between more to my liking. I also had trained a nurse to be more familiar with the work of a practitioner to help manage the bots while I was occupied with other matters. These slight changes surely helped with work now that the work load on my shoulders had been relieved somewhat. It was certainly all in my favor.

I stepped into a room that held patients with ghastly war in the appearance of the room furthermore, I noticed that the medical room had also been equipped with advanced technology as well. Further into the room, I saw I pair of twins: One was bleeding out energon from an area that I could not see, and the other, as far as I could tell, was immense pain. As to what? I wasn't quite sure.

Yet.

"Hello, I'm Ratchet, your Doctor. Can you tell me your names and what happened?" The medic bot exclaimed.

"The one that's bleeding out is Mudflap, and I'm Skids," Skids explained, his face still showing vivid discomfort. "We got caught in the middle of some of those protests."

I only 'hm'ed in response, overhearing the conversation, and thought about how foolish these two minor bots were to have been fooling around in such a manner.

"Well, I can't help your twin. The damage is too much for this clinic." I explained to the concious twin and patted the other in comfort.

"Why cant you help?" Skids asked testily, while he glared at me. "I'm sorry, I would help, but I dont have the technology to help him. I can give him some pain medication to ease the pain when he goes." Explaining with guilt evident these twins would be my 2nd and 3rd death since I graduated the Medical Academy.

"P-P-Ple-Please. D-do. I-it" Mudflap gasped out and I looked over to his brother who continued his robotic glare.

Noticing this, I moved over to get pain medication and regarded the medic bot in the room. Skids moved to comfort his brother.  
>Readying the dose, I was taken back when I heard a soft lulling song being sung and ceased all previous activity to listen.<p>

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<p>

I moved to put the needle in Mudflaps forearm, Skids understood and moved over ever so slightly so I could administrate the medication. Skids looked at me after I took out the needle and gave me a look which read that I should probably leave.

Such as any respectable medic, I gave a silent nod and prayer to the Allsparks, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would bestow pity on many of the bots caught up in this war. A wail sounded in my ears just moments later, the wail that said all of what I was dreading to know.

Mudflap died.

* * *

><p>Yes or no? Review and tell me! :)<p> 


End file.
